Relocated
by StiltedWords
Summary: Being dragged halfway across the country to a city that never sleeps was in no way Dib's idea of fun. There wasn't much he could do to stop what was happening and it wasn't like he had to keep Zim from taking over the world anymore so it couldn't be all bad. Starting a new school would probably end up being the least of his worries if his luck continued the way it had been for the


Moving sucked. There was no ifs, no ands or buts to it. Packing up everything you owned and sorting through your life to see what should and should not come was a pain, one that Dib was not happy he was having to do in the slightest even as he was snarked out through his monitor.

"Dib-thing, do not forget your converters, I refuse to allow you to not accept my communications."

"Seriously Zim, I know how to pack," The teen sighed at the screen where a large pair of ruby eyes peered out at him, it had taken them one hard summer, for both of them, one dealing with issues of abandonment and the other dealing with what was a shelf life of a clone, to get them to be almost civil. Neither liked talking about their reasons but soon there would be a better reason for them to lay down arms.

After the invasion of Chitauri in New York, there was no longer any point in Dib trying to prove that Aliens were real, not that it meant anything anymore now that he owed the alien, and the discovery that Shield was active kept both of them quiet. It would do neither any good to disappear into that mess. "It's not like I can't just set up the cellphone for you again so you can just call."

"Pah as if I would use your inferior communication device, the Irken communications are far superior." The scoff he received made the smaller green made seethe for a moment before waving a dismissive hand. "I still do not see why Dib-monkey is moving to a different Skool."

"It's school, and it's because my dads being brought in on a project in New York, legally he can't leave me and my sister here alone even though he does most of the time anyway." The teen shrugged before throwing more clothing in a box, before critically eyeing the posters that were plastered to his wall. " Just because we're clones doesn't mean we don't fall in the range of CPS."

"Zim can just move base with the Dib-human."

"We already went over this, there's a high presence of Shield in New York, along with the Avengers HQ."

" I can redo my disguise, that is no hardship for Zim."

"It's safer if you stay here. That way no one will investigate you or your base, and we don't have to worry about disappearing into Shield." The green-tinted male frowned "It's not like you're not going to bug me and my home anyway so you will know what's going on."

"This is true. Though Zim will not be there in a timely manner if there is another invasion while Dib-human is present, while you are versed in Irken fighting the Chitauri are a different race that has far larger teeth to worry about."

"I'll have my blasters I'm not that worried so you shouldn't either."

"As if the Mighty Zim is worried! Ahati-smai has proven that he is capable at battle!"

Dib didn't bother to retort to that one, he simply started peeling a corner of a poster away from the wall, frowning as it made a tearing noise as it ripped slightly.

"You know, one day you're going to have to tell me what that means instead of just waving a hand at me whenever I ask." The answer was just a raised antenna that dared him to push further.

"Maybe one-day Dib-thing, this is not the day for the Zim to tell you."

There was a silence that followed, something that was rare between the two, even as he tried to once and put together what the phrase meant he kept trying to coax the poster from the wall ignoring the clanging coming from the other side of the room.

. It was probably Zim trying to locate something in the massive pile that often resided on the lower levels of his lab.

"GIR! Where is my prototype!" There was more clanging and banging as the SIR unit answered but Dib couldn't quite catch what was being said so he continued as he was. "Why is it this hideous color GIR!"

"Zim, be nice to him his programming is still faulty," A pair of antenna flicked towards him momentarily before the owner marched back into full view.

"The Mighty Zim demands your presence at his lab, and you will not tell Zim how to deal with his SIR unit." Dib just rolled his eyes at that one before easing his hand down the back edge of the poster chewing on his lip slightly as he tried to concentrate.

"I can probably come later tonight, I just gotta finish my room before dad sends a bot in to do it. We have to have it all ready to be loaded in the next three days and I don't trust them with my spell drives."

"Your parental unit is allowing you to bring them along? Zim though he wanted them all destroyed after the last time." Dib shivered as he remembered the last time he brought out a spell drive, he was never trying to raise the dead again, there was way too much work involved in putting them back in the ground and there were only so many blasters he could steal from Zim's lab. "It is acceptable that you come later in the day cycle, so long as it is in the same cycle to Zim's lab."

"I thought we agreed no more experimenting in each other Zim, you can just say that I need to be at your house tonight. "

"This is not an experiment. Zim knows exactly what will happen, and it is not his dwelling that Zim wants Dib-stink in. Now the Zim is cutting communications, finish gathering you things for your move." The screen cut off before Dib could answer, the Irken lettering that ran along the edge now and then fading out as his computer went back to sleep mode.

The amount of tinkering that had been involved in making the signal and the wire splicing still made his hands ache when he looked at the mess of wires too long. Thinking on it packing that mess would be the thing that would take him the longest.

Though if he did it too soon then Zim wouldn't be able to call him whenever he wanted and would come in person to bother him in his now mostly empty room.

"Man, I really need to remember that I need to get that all sorted out next time I set it up." The teen grumbled to himself as he finally got the last part of his poster off the wall. One down, fifteen to go, he thought dryly as he moved on to the next one. He might as well get this done and over with so he could see what had his Irken friend in such a twist.

Notes:

Okay, so here's the first chapter, this is kinda like a feeler out into the world to see if I should finish up on this idea or let it sit in the back of my mind. If I flesh it out there will probably be a side story to get the rest of my head canon explained for what I have going to for this series.

Also before I forget, since I don't have the brain power to even try and come up with my own language to stand in for Standard Irk, I'm going to be using what I know of the lovely Egyptian Language. I'll add translations as I go if I decide to make this shippy or not. We shall see!

Anyway, here we go let me know what you think as I post my first fic in this fandom, this is cross posted on AO3, mostly because I type this in HTML then flop it over here so if this keeps going as a story I'll update both sites.


End file.
